The present invention relates to a sealing assembly of the type comprising a protection ring which can be disposed annularly about a first body, generally a spacer body for a bearing, and frontally of a second body, generally a cover, and including a first part which has a support function, generally made of shaped sheet metal, which carries a second part, generally made of elastomeric material, which has a sealing function.